


Acrophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrophobia, BAMF Castiel, Beautiful Day, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean lets Cas drive the Impala, Dean will do anything for Cas, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen, Hiking, Loving Castiel, M/M, Mountains of North Carolina, Protective Castiel, Rufus is retired and living in NC, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will do anything to make his fiance smile...even if that meant dealing with his fear of heights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia

Dean sat on the end of the bed and tied his hiking boots. Three days ago they arrived in North Carolina. Cas had been begging to go to the North Carolina Mountains. After 6 months Dean gave in and they made the 15 hour drive.

“Mmm, you’re sexy in hiking clothes.” Cas spoke as he stepped out of the bathroom.

“I would say the same to you.” Dean smirked. “We’re just going on the tourist paths, rights?”

Cas raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t tell you? I got us an off trail guide so we can really hike the mountains.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked.

“Yeah, you ready to go?” Cas pointed to the hotel door.

“Yeah, let me pee first.” Dean stood from the bed. He walked into the small bathroom. He shakily pulled himself out of his pants. He sighed and emptied his bladder. He stepped out and washed his hands. “Ok, Let’s go.”

“Are you alright, Babe?” Cas frowned as they stepped into the hallway. “You look off kilter.”

Dean sighed. “Just tired. Is it safe to go off trail?”

“Yeah, it’s still a trail, just more hiking and able to get close to edge and get up to the top.” Cas spoke eagerly.

“So, it’s safe.”

“Yes, Dean, it’s safe.” Cas smirked. “it’s gonna be fun, I promise.”

_***( &^%$%^&*(*&^%$(*&^%$** _

They had been hiking for about an hour when they reached the first edge of the mountain. Cas and the guide, Rufus Turner; good friend of Bobby Singer, walked to the edge and took a deep breath. “Damn, this view is beautiful, already.” Cas smiled.

“I told you. This trail is 10x times better than the tourist crap.” Rufus smirked.

Cas went to admire the view and his fiancé, but noticed Dean multiple feet away and distracting himself by picking bark off a tree. The tree was an inch or two from his face. The Novak could easily tell that the Winchester was trying so hard to focus solely on the tree. “Dean?”

“Mmmm?” Dean hummed, but didn’t move his eyes.

“Babe, come look at the view. I know you love looking at nature up close, especially with your camera. Why don’t you take out your camera and shoot some photos of this view.”

“Uhhh—I can see fine from here.” Dean still didn’t take his eyes off the bark. “Beautiful sight.”

“You aren’t even looking, Dean.” Cas walked over to his fiancé.

“I was looking. It was great. All the trees and mountain range.” Dean looked away. “Let’s keep hiking.”

Rufus started walking and the couple followed. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Great hike, glad we decided to come here. I love seeing you so excited. It’s a beautiful day and you’re gorgeous in this light.” Dean looked at his fiancé. “Your ass and calves look great.”

“Same, Mr. Winchester. The next ledge we get to…will you stand by me? I wanna get a picture to send to Mama, Dad, John, Mary, Sam, and my brothers.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Uhh—sure.” Dean nodded and looked away.

They walked about 20 minutes and came across another ledge off the side of the mountain. “Damn, Dean. We are so much higher up than before. This is gorgeous. We have to take a picture.”

In the small amount of time Cas had to look at the scenery Dean had managed to wrap himself around another tree. The Winchester had his eyes closed.

“The view is just gonna get better the higher we go.” Rufus spoke.

“Rufus, you know Dean pretty well since you’re friends with Bobby, right?”

“Yes, Bobby told me that he was surprised you got Dean to do this with you.”

“How so?”

“Bobby didn’t go into details, but Sam has never been able to get him to hike anywhere.”

Cas walked over to Dean. “Hey, Babe, come over so we can take a picture.”

“O-ok.” Dean said softly and let Cas guide him to the edge.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and softly smile for the camera with Cas, but he never looked out at the scenery. “Turn around and look at the scenery.”

“We should keep hiking I wanna be back to the hotel before supper time so we can get a shower in.”

Cas frowned. “Ok, you’re missing out.”

“Alright boys, we have to cross this bridge f we want to go any further.” Rufus informed.

“We—we can’t go another way? Like through the forest or something?” Dean spoke up.

“It’ll be beautiful, Dean.” Cas smiled.

They approached the bridge. Rufus and Cas just nonchalantly started walking across. Halfway across Cas looked back and saw that Dean hadn’t even gotten close to the bridge. Cas started walking back to his partner.

Cas noticed Dean was visibly shaking, worry in his eyes, and sweating. “Dean, are you ok? Why haven’t you come across yet?”

“Uhhh—“ Dean tried to say. “Uhh—“

“What’s wrong, Babe?” Cas took Dean’s shaky, clammy hands. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing…nothing…” Dean whispered.

“Honey, you can tell me if something is wrong. We’ve been engaged for 3 years, dating for 7 and known you for 10. What’s up?” Cas cupped Dean’s jaw.

“I’m fine…just taking a breather.” Dean spoke. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Dean started walking onto the bridge. His movements were rushed across and Cas noticed that Dean didn’t look around or enjoy the sights. Once on solid ground Dean moved far away from the edge.

“Rufus, this sight is beautiful.” Cas smiled.

“I know, that the whole reason I moved here. Retirement is great.”

“How much more of the trail do we have?” Cas asked as he took Dean’s hands to find that the man was still shaking.

“Probably about another hour. They always say that leaving is faster than getting there.” Rufus smirked. “There will be a part where we get to walk along the edge.”

“That’s great.” Cas beamed a smile. “Isn’t that great, Dean?”

Dean just nodded.

30 minutes after crossing the bridge they reached the section of walking along the edge of the mountain. Right before they reached single file line Dean stopped and backed up. Cas frowned. “Dean?”

Dean was biting his nails. Cas walked over to him. The Winchester backed himself into a tree. His eyes were panicked and teary, and looked like he was going to puke.

“Dean, are you ok?” Cas asked calmly.

This time Dean changed his answer. He shook his head silently. Tears bubbled in his eyes.

Cas cupped Dean’s jaw again. The man was vibrating and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Cas could count how many times he had seen dean cry in the 10 years he’d known him on one hand. “Talk to me, Babe.”

“I-I-I can’t—can’t…” Dean whimpered. “I-I-I tried.”

“You can’t what?” Cas wiped the tears off Dean’s face. “You tried what?”

Dean hiccupped. Cas hated seeing Dean this vulnerable. “Th-this hike.”

“This hike? What wrong, Dean? Tell me what’s making you so upset?”

Dean whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It something is upsetting you, you need to tell me. Is it the heat? Are you feeling ok? What’s wrong?” Cas said as Dean dropped to his knees.

“Uhh…I don’t like heights.” Dean spoke softly.

“Really? You’re scared of heights?”

Dean wrapped his arms around his torso and hung his head. “It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine. I still love you…probably even more now.” Cas smiled. “I’m so proud that you have made it this far.”

“I can’t go any farther. Please…don’t make me…I-I-I can’t…” Dean whimpered.

“No, we just have to go back the way we came. Can you do that?” Cas sounded calm and sweet.

Rufus guided them back down. They reached the bridge and Dean sprinted across and waited for Cas. An hour later they reached the base, not too far away from the parking lot. Dean was a wreck. He was still shaking and pretty out of it.

Cas knew Dean just wanted to head to the hotel, shower and sleep. He knew Dean was shaken up when he got really quiet and wasn’t hungry…or let Cas drive the Impala.

“Dean, baby, are you better now?”

“Yeah…” Dean contently looked over to his fiancé. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine, Dean. I wish you would have told me you weren’t comfortable with doing this. Things would have changed. We could have done the tourist trail.”

“You were so happy. I will do anything to get you o smile, even if it kills me. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it until the end.” Dean slurred.

“You were worrying and scared the shit out of me when you teared up. I thought you were hurt.” Cas replied.

“Thank you for not judging me.”

“Why would I judge you, Dean? You’re talking to Castiel James Novak, the guy who was scared of monsters under my bed and in my closet until middle school. I mean I was scared of the dark until college.” Cas snorted.

“I love you so much.” Dean smiled. “Marry me?”

“I said yes, didn’t I?” Cas smiled. “I love you, too.”

_******* _


End file.
